


Co-Leading

by orphan_account



Series: Husbands Au [2]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Cunnilingus, He was trans this whole time guys you didnt even know, Hux really loves him but Kylo is the worst, I dont know what else to add its just fun, Kylo really likes making his husband happy, M/M, Marriage, Mentions of Sex, Problems, Trans Hux, trans!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-08
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-06-01 00:48:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6494290
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How they got married, Kylo's absence thereafter, Hux brooding, Kylo being silent, and more to come.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The one where Kylo proposes

Kylo proposes to Hux after sex one night. They’d been doing this for over a year and at this point Kylo could feel that each of them could die any moment. He didn’t want to put it off until a later date when things were “calmer”. He knew he wanted Hux to be by his side forever. It’s an informal proposal. They’re cuddling and Kylo grabs Hux's hand and pulls it into view. “All the scars I give you aren’t permanent and aren’t visible. I want to capture you and make it known to everyone.”   
“What are you even saying Ren?”   
“Marry me.”  
He whispers it in Hux's ear and Hux freezes.   
He ends up saying yes.   
They allow themselves only a month to set up a small wedding ceremony.   
Kylo takes charge of it all somehow   
“You’re too busy keeping our troops at bay I can handle this.”

The day of the wedding the rebels attack of course. Kylo goes missing and Hux lets himself worry.   
Hours go by.   
Hux sits at the steps of the alter unmoving. Angry. Frustrated. There’s only two Stormtroopers and the minister in the room. Hux threatened to kill them all if they left.   
“He’ll be here.”

Eventually the doors to the room are pushed open and a freshly scarred, bloody, beaten Kylo ren walks in looking pissed. Hux almost wants to cry.   
Kylo drags Hux to his feet and points at the minister harshly before he starts the speech.   
Kylo doesn’t wait though he pulls Hux into a desperately harsh kiss that makes the minister stop in his tracks. Hux holds Kylo's blood face and kisses back. They consider that a good enough version of I do.   
The papers get signed and Huxs room becomes dusty.


	2. The one where Hux misses him

Hux looked at the ring on his hand almost constantly during the night. It wasn’t special. Just a plain gold band that slightly held him and his husband together. On most nights that was probably the only thing doing so.  
Kylo was gone a lot more lately. Snoke had let the wedding happen but afterwards he required more training then ever of the man. He was always gone. He hadn’t been on the base in a month. So Hux was forced to sleep in their shared room alone, hugging the wall and stacking pillows on the opposite side of him so he wouldn’t feel as lonely in the huge bed. The cat helped. But barely.  
He spun the ring around his finger slowly, watching it with interest. Kylo made these himself.  
He was good at that sort of thing.  
Metal work.  
Surprising that he could build something instead of just destroy.  
Hux pulled his hand down and clenched it, forcing himself not to look.  
Who cares. They hadn’t married for anything other then politic reasons. At least that’s what they told people. That’s what Hux liked to believe. But he missed his face when he was gone.  
His long nose and every mark and scar on his face. The spots down his chest and arms and legs. Had he been a sentimental man he might have counted and traced every spot before Kylo left.  
He decided not to do it when Kylo gets home either.  
Unless Kylo is very deeply asleep.

He had tried, at one point, to communicate through the Force.  
Not that he had any power in it. Just hoping that no matter how far Kylo really was from him, he could hear. Communicate. He heard nothing but static.  
“He’ll be here.” He told himself, much like he did the day of their wedding. Kylo was nothing if not reliable when it came to his word. He’d stubbornly do something wrong for years if he had promised to it. So when Kylo had kissed Hux softly at the door to his ship and promised he’d come back, Hux believed him.  
He had no reason to think Kylo was dead.  
For now at least.  
His thumb moved to turn his ring around his finger again, thinking about him.  
Almost a nervous habit now. He’d found himself more then once twisting it in the middle of a meeting, whether with other peers or with Supreme leader Snoke.  
He thought about taking it off. Leaving it on his night stand during the day. But he didn’t. It was all he had of Kylo for now.  
He needed something to annoy him, even if it was just the reminder of Kylo.


	3. The one where Kylo feels regret

It's months before he sees him again.

  
When he does it doesn't bring any relief. Kylo won't say a word to him. Hux wasn't even informed that he had been coming back, and according to all of the workers he threatened neither did anyone else. Kylo came back on the ship unannounced and went to his room. Hux wasn't informed he was on board until one of Stormtroopers, in passing, asked how he was now that his husband was back.

  
Hux went straight to their room, forcing himself to walk instead of making a fool of himself and running. Hands behind himself, hands clasped, finger turning his wedding ring. His strides remained wide however and it took too much time to cross the ship without speed walking a few times.

  
The door was locked.

  
Hux stared at it confused, pressing his hand to the sensor and attempting to open it again. It wouldn't work. He slammed his fist on the door.

  
"You can't lock me out! This is my room too!" He yelled, slamming again. He felt like Kylo, destructive and angry. No sound came from inside the room.  
Hux forced himself to focus on his duties the rest of the day. But exactly when he was allowed to clock out he went to their room and found it was still locked.

"You can't lock me out all night, you imbecile. My clothes are in there! All my things!!" You're in there... He couldn't bring himself to say that.

Silence.

Waiting.

A few moments later the door opened and he was face to face with his husband for the first time in what felt like decades. Kylo looked worn out. Empty. His eyes showed nothing, which seemed altogether impossible to Hux.

Kylo stepped to the side and Hux didn't hesitate walking in. He wouldn't ask why and be kicked out again.

Kylo watched him as Hux got ready for the night.

Staring empty from their bed. He was still in his robes, his mask on the desk. Hux kept glancing at him from the mirror as he shaved. Kylo looked down, which cause Hux to look as well. His hand slipped. He made a small pained noise and looked at the mirror, examining the cut.

Looking up from the cut showed Kylo behind him directly, moving to turn Hux's head to examine the wound.

"It's not deep." Hux pushed his hand away from him, unwelcoming his touch when Kylo still refused to speak.

Hux did notice his hand. Ring gone. He opened his mouth to speak, then lost the words.

He nodded and turned back around.

"I'll gather my things and return to my old quarters."

"No." The words were immediate. Fast and afraid. Hux looked at him from the mirror.

"So your tongue isn't cut out." Kylo scoffed and looked away, crossing his arms against his chest.

"He made me melt. To prove that this meant nothing. A dance and song orchestrated by him."

Ah. So Snoke did this.

"Is it?"

The words lingered for a while. Kylo shrugged.

"For his purposes yes."

"And for yours?" Hux hoped he wasn't stupid enough to answer this wrong.

"I'm allowed to have differing opinions on matters that won't get in the way of my work. Chastity is for Jedi. I am no Jedi." Kylo wrapped an arm around Hux's stomach. "I was the one who proposed. I'm not going back on my word."

Hux smiled just vaguely at that, and rested his hand over Kylo's.

"Then I suppose we should make up for lost time."


	4. The one where Hux gets eaten out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hux was trans this whole time and you didn't even know guys.

Kylo lacked a lot of redeeming qualities. He was abrasive, loud, angry most of the time, and could easily decide tomorrow that Hux was no longer of use to him and kill him. Given all of that, it did help that he was a very gracious lover. 

 

Catching up in this case apparently meant Kylo getting reacquainted with his husband’s pussy. 

 

Hux had absolutely no complaints to this. 

 

“It’s good to know you missed me enough to be dripping just at me suggesting I eat you out.” Kylo commented looking up from Hux’s slit to give him a smug look. Hux would have kicked him if he had been in a better position to. 

 

“You’re lucky that I’m letting you anywhere near me after you locked me out of the room for the entire day. Not telling me you were coming back. It’s ridiculous tha-ah!” Hux’s words were cut off suddenly when he felt Kylo thumb over his bundle of nerves. It had been _ages_ since he had been touched there. He didn’t have much of a sex drive unless Kylo was around. 

 

Kylo’s smirk was much too wide and Hux just pushed his hands over his face. Not as much embarrassed as he was annoyed and aroused. His face was very red. 

 

“Please do that again.” Hux said behind his hands, and Kylo moved his fingers to his mouth and lick two of them, hoping Hux would look at him. He did. Mistake. “You just said I was wet you don’t have to do that.” 

 

Kylo shrugged, pushing one of his fingers into his mouth and letting it come out with a pop. “Who said I was getting it wet for you?” He asked. Hux flushed at the words and leaned his head back against the mattress refusing to answer that.

 

Two fingers ran up from the bottom of his cunt and he could feel the amount of wet Kylo was pushing up as he did. Kylo let it cover the poor guy’s clit, watching with too much interest and concentration. Hux wasn’t a particularly shy person, even with sex. But The way Kylo looked at him… It still sent shivers down his spine. 

 

Leaning down Kylo trailed his teeth on the man’s folds as he slowly rubbed his fingers over his clit. It was amazing to Hux that Kylo could have this much patience, especially when above him Hux was sighing heavy and sweet. 

 

“Come on, you owe me. Going slow wasn’t apart of the program. Get on with it.” Hux said, hooking his leg over Kylo’s shoulder and trying to pull him in. Kylo ended up with his face directly against Hux’s hole, and he growled. He opened his mouth and ran his tongue up his slit completely, moving his fingers out of the way to get to his clit. Once there he attached himself to it and sucked softly, eyes looking up to Hux. Hux responded with earnest his back arching and hand going up to tug at his own hair. Kylo’s was too far away at this point. 

 

Pulling away from his clit for a moment, Kylo pressed kisses around it making it twitch and Hux to groan softly. Before he could voice his complaints again Kylo ran his tongue around the nerves for a moment. Then he moved down again, using his hands to spread him open so he could press his face completely against his hole. He pressed his tongue into him and Hux’s whole body shuddered. His breath was beginning to become rapid, heavy and making his chest heave. 

 

“D… Not more then..” Hux started but stopped as Kylo ran a hand up his hip to his stomach and offering it to him. 

 

_I know._

 

The voice in his head wasn’t too much of an unusual thing but it had been a long time since he heard him like that. His breath kinda choke just a little at the surprise of it. Swallowing, Hux looked down to the offered hand and slowly took it in his own. This would mean that Kylo’s hands would both be preoccupied. One in his own and the other moving up to stroke Hux’s clit again. He didn’t want any fingers in him. He wasn’t a fan unless Kylo was planning on fucking him. Internal stimulation didn’t do much for him.

 

But his tongue. Just pressing against his opening and running over the sensitive part of the rim did it for him. Kylo knew this all too well. Hux felt his legs start to shake harshly enough that Kylo felt the need to lightly restrain them with the force. Nothing harsh. Just as if Kylo had four hands instead of two. Kylo had previously gotten into a headlock situation when he hadn’t restrained him like that, almost suffocating him when Hux’s orgasm lasted a lot longer then normal. 

 

“Kylo..Kylo kylo fuck..please.” Hux called out, voice catching in his throat and coming out quieter then he wanted. Hux almost hiccuped a sob as Kylo doubled his efforts, rubbing his swollen clit harshly. Hux was bucking against his mouth, but Kylo kept up with him. 

  
He was right there. Right there. Right..

 

_Come for me._

 

That was it. The last encouragement forced him into a large shuddering orgasm that rocked him to his core. His voice finally finding itself and letting out a long moan of pleasure, maybe resembling Kylo’s name. Hux’s hand squeezed tightly against Kylo’s, who didn’t seem to mind at all. Kylo helped him through it, pulling away when his shaking got too intense and moving to kiss his thigh softly. Spreading the wet around his mouth against his thigh now. 

 

Hux finally calmed after a few minutes and Kylo took this as a sign to finally climb up over him. He cupped his cheek looking over him fondly. Hux couldn’t stand it. He preferred when they pretended to despise each other. This was too real. Hux wrapped an arm around the back of his neck, pulling him down into a kiss. Tasting himself on Kylo’s lips and tongue and loving every moment of it. Their hands had moved to the side, still connected. Still together. Even if one ring was missing. 

 

“So.” Kylo muttered after he pulled away from the kiss, only going to kiss his jaw and claim territory again. “Did I earn my place back in this bed?” 

 

Hux laughed. Real and true for the first time in a long time. It felt good. It felt real. He closed his eyes. 

 

“Yes.”

**Author's Note:**

> Find me at:  
> kyloreneatsass.tumblr.com


End file.
